


Crime and Punishment

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Public Humiliation, Slave Jensen Ackles, Spanking, spn_masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: Jensen gets caught red-handed, embezzling from his employer. Not out of need or desperation but just because it was easy and he didn't think he'd get caught. His contract is snapped up by couple Jeff & Jared, who plan to spank him back onto the straight and narrow. Jensen's going to have a very red ass by the time his sentence is through.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Spn_masquerade for this delicious prompt...
> 
> AU where white-collar criminals can be sentenced to (temporary) slavery.
> 
> Jensen gets caught red-handed, embezzling from his employer. Not out of need or desperation but just because it was easy and he didn't think he'd get caught. His contract is snapped up by couple Jeff & Jared, who plan to spank him back onto the straight and narrow. Jensen's going to have a very red ass by the time his sentence is through.

  
Jensen’s problem is that he’s easily bored. It’s been the same ever since he was old enough to crawl. When he was a toddler, his grandmother used to say he had a glass backside because he couldn’t bear to sit down on it for longer than thirty seconds. He spent most of his childhood getting yelled at, patched up or punished. His teenage years weren’t much different, although high school did at least teach him a few new ways to cope with boredom. His discovery of porn, jerking off, and boys, definitely helped him through the long days of dreary schoolwork.

His teachers, frustrated at his inability to sit through a single class without causing disruption, used to say he lacked concentration. His SAT results said differently. It wasn’t that he couldn’t concentrate, it was just that he finished his work so much quicker than everyone else he needed to do something to pass the time. And that something usually resulted in a furious teacher and yet another detention.

College was a slight improvement. The freedom to pick more of his classes helped, though he still powered through his coursework quicker than most of his fellow students. And if he partied as hard as he worked, drank, smoke and slutted his way across campus, breaking hearts all over with his lack of interest in anything more than a one night stand, well… it wasn’t like his deserved reputation didn’t precede him.

Jensen didn’t fully appreciate his college-experience until he joined the rat race and discovered how insanely dull working for a living was. That was when he really got himself in trouble.

That was when he got caught.

Embezzlement is such an ugly word. Jensen prefers to think that what he did was more of a Robin Hood take from the rich and give to the poor kind of deal. His boss didn’t agree. Neither did the courts. Those rich asshole judges didn’t give a crap if his boss was a greedy asswipe who enjoyed fucking people over. Maybe if Jensen had paid back some of the money he’d reappropriated, they’d have gone a little easier on him. But he’d already given it all away, and he wasn’t admitting where to, not for anything. So, that left him kind of screwed.

Ten years in prison, or two years locked into a slavery contract. It was a no-brainer. Jensen would never survive ten years locked up. And his lawyer promised there were safeguards in place to ensure he’d not be mistreated as a slave.

What Jensen realised too late was that “not mistreated” didn’t mean he wouldn’t be beaten, fucked, degraded, and debased.

The three weeks reorientation training he’d gone through before his contract went up for auction, however, had made that point _crystal_ clear.

He wasn’t a person anymore. He was a slave. He had no autonomy. No possessions. No human rights. His owners were paying the government a lot of money for the pleasure of owning him. And as long as they didn’t permanently damage, or kill him, they pretty much had free reign.

Jensen knew his lawyer was a piece of shit asshole from the start.

Still, things could be worse. At least his owners are hot.

Even if they are sadistic assholes.

Well… okay… they’re not actually that bad. Having seen the way some slaves are treated, Jensen knows he’s pretty damn lucky. But Jared and Jeff are strict in some respects.

“Please, Sir,” Jensen tries to reason with his owner. “Can’t it wait until we’re home?”

Jeff Morgan, raises an eyebrow. “Are you disobeying me, Jensen?”

Jensen shuffles on his knees, aware of the growing number of looks they’re attracting. He knows better than to argue, but he just can’t seem to help himself. “No, Sir,” Jensen replies. “But…”

“Over my knee now, or this maintenance spanking is going to have a punishment added on top.”

The couple at the next table have given up any pretence of eating lunch, and are staring openly.   
  
Jensen’s been a slave for nearly three months, including the hellish weeks he spent being “trained” in the Slavery Re-education Center before he was auctioned off like a farm animal. Anyone would think that he’d have gotten over the embarrassment of being stared at by now, but he still wants the floor to open up and swallow him whenever Jared and Jeff snap a leash to his collar and parade him around in public like a well-trained pet.  
  
Although… at least they don’t actually treat him like a pet. Jensen has seen more than one slave crawling behind their owner wearing furry ears, and with a tail swinging behind them attached to a butt-plug. It’s turning into something of a fashion trend for the rich to make their slaves into pets. As if simply owning a slave in the first place wasn’t enough of a status symbol.  
  
Thankfully, Jared and Jeff don’t want a puppy. Not a human one anyway. They like to pretend that their reasons for owning a slave are far more altruistic.   
  
“It’s our moral duty,” Jensen has heard Jared explain more than once. “If we can show one slave the error of their ways, enforce in them a sense of order and discipline that will stop them from reoffending after they’re released back into society, then it’s more than worth the money we spend on buying their contract.”  
  
That little speech goes down very well amongst their socialite friends and businesses associates. Of course, it neglects to mention the fact that they’re also both toppy assholes who like to fuck Jensen senseless several times a day.   
  
And, to be honest, Jensen is finding he doesn’t mind that so much. He likes sex. A lot. Jared and Jeff are both incredibly hot, both have huge dicks and know how to use them, and unless Jensen has done something to piss them off, they usually let him come.   
  
No, it’s not the sex that Jensen has the problem with. It’s the discipline.   
  
Jared and Jeff are determined to spank Jensen onto the straight and narrow. That means an ass beating three times a day. For no reason. Not because Jensen’s done anything wrong. Not because he’s mouthed off, or misbehaved. Just _because_.   
  
Maintenance spankings, Jeff calls them. To maintain Jensen’s good behaviour. And if he does do something wrong, well, that means another spanking. Usually involving an implement that will leave Jensen unable to sit down for hours, or days, depending on the seriousness of his transgression.   
  
There’s not many days that Jensen is able to sit comfortably. It's probably a blessing that he spends a good portion of his time on his knees.   
  
Jared and Jeff are also very fond of using his mouth.   
  
Right now though, it’s time for Jensen’s lunch time spanking. And the longer Jensen hesitates the worse it’s going to be. But the thought of climbing across his owner’s lap in public is utterly mortifying.   
  
“Jensen,” Jared warns, voice low. “Last chance. Get your ass across Jeff’s lap now or we’ll leave you here for the afternoon. A few hours of public use might be good for your attitude.”  
  
Jensen swallows hard, and forces himself to move. However humiliating it is to be laid out over Jeff’s lap and spanked like a naughty kid, it has to be one hundred times better than being abandoned here to be used like a sex toy all afternoon.   
  
Jeff unclips Jensen’s leash for now, coiling it on the table between him and Jared. He situates Jensen to his liking; head down, ass up and tugs his black panties, the only item of clothing they allow him to wear, down around his thighs.   
  
A flush burns in Jensen’s cheeks, and crawls down the back of his neck as he hears the level of noise in the restaurant reduce to a hush. He can only imagine how pleased the other diners are to be getting free entertainment with their meal.   
  
Jeff lays a sharp volley of hits down against Jensen’s butt straight away. It’s all Jensen can do not to squawk in shock.   
  
“You’re a slave,” Jeff reminds him firmly, rubbing his broad palm over the spot he just reddened. “Our slave. We can do whatever we want to you. At home. In public. Wherever we want. You lost any right to complain, any rights at all, when you signed the court papers agreeing to two years of service as punishment for your crimes.”  
  
The lecture is rounded off with another dozen slaps on the underside of his ass. Jensen bites back a whimper. 

“Don’t be too hard on him, Jeff,” Jared says. “You know our boy’s still a little shy.”  
  
Jared likes to pretend he’s the good guy. He beats Jensen’s ass just as often and just as hard as Jeff does though.   
  
“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Jeff says, deceptively kindly to Jensen. “By the time your contract’s up, we’ll have spanked every last shred of shyness right out of you.”  
  
Jensen’s not sure whether that’s a threat or a promise. He doesn’t have much time to dwell on it before Jeff’s hand starts flying again, peppering a rally of smacks across the top of Jensen’s thighs and up the rise of his cheeks that seem to echo through the restaurant.  
  
Immediately, it starts to happen. The thing that Jensen was dreading most. Despite the audience. Despite the pain. Despite the humiliation. Jensen starts to get hard.   
  
It’s fucking mortifying, but Jensen’s traitorous dick absolutely loves this.  
  
Jeff and Jared think it’s hilarious. “There we go,” Jeff says. “You put up such a fight, boy, but you love a good spanking. It’s what you need, isn’t it?” He rains half a dozen particularly hard blows against Jensen’s backside.   
  
“You better watch out, Jeff,” Jared chuckles. “You don’t want him ruining your slacks.”  
  
“Excuse me, gentlemen, I hate to interrupt, but does sir require anything?”   
  
Jeff’s hand stills where it’s spread across Jensen’s ass. Chancing a glance up, Jensen sees the maitre d’ standing by their table with a silver trolley. “We have a range of implements for use in these situations. Crops, canes, a particularly lovely wooden paddle I can recommend?”  
  
Jeff laughs in delight. “What do you think, Jay? You think Jensen deserves that pretty paddle?”  
  
“Why not,” Jared says. “I suggest you put a towel down first though.You know how messy he gets.”  
  
And that’s what Jeff does. He makes Jensen stand up while he lays a towel from the maitre d’ down across his thighs, protecting his expensive slacks from his slave’s unruly dick.   
  
Standing there, on shaking legs, head down and hands by his side, an obedient slave, everyone in the room can clearly see just how turned-on Jensen is, his erection slapping up against his stomach. But even the shame of that, the stomach-churning humiliation, doesn’t stop his dick from smearing precome across his skin.   
  
“I hope you don’t mind my asking, sir, but is this a punishment? Because we do have several cockcages if you require one? I could fetch an ice pack?” The maitre d’ offers, disapproval obvious in his tone as well as his words.   
  
“No, that’s okay,” Jared cuts in. “It’s not a punishment. We simply believe in sticking rigidly to our schedule. Routine and discipline are incredibly important in the rehabilitation of slaves, don’t you think?”  
  
“Of course, sir,” the maitre d’ agrees, picking up the wooden paddle and offering it to Jeff like it’s a bottle of fine wine.   
  
Jeff motions for Jensen to spread himself back down over his knees and takes the paddle with a brusque nod of thanks.   
  
“If sirs require anything else please don’t hesitate to ask.” The maitre d’ backs away with a longing glance at Jensen’s prone form.   
  
“I think he heard you mention public service,” Jared says, in a hushed whisper to Jeff. “He's probably heading back there to jerk off thinking about all the depraved things he could do to a pretty little slave like Jensen.”  
  
“Perhaps we should leave our slave here for a few hours,” Jeff says speculatively, running the smooth face of the paddle across Jensen’s ass. “Let the maitre d’ lock our naughty boy’s slutty dick up in a cockcage, and have the patrons play with him for a while. Maybe that would help Jensen get over his shyness.”  
  
The paddle comes down on Jensen’s ass with a loud thwack, the force of it rocking Jensen forward on Jeff’s lap.   
  
“Hmm, that does sound fun,” Jared says. “But, to be honest, I love the way he blushes when we spank him in public. Humiliation looks good on him.”  
  
The paddle comes down on Jensen’s ass again. The pain spreading so much deeper than when Jeff was using just his hand. Jensen’s dick throbs as his hips buck down against Jeff’s thigh. “His cock certainly enjoys it anyway,” Jeff says.

“You want to come, Jensen?” Jared asks from across the table. “Want to show all the people here how much you love a spanking?”  
  
Jensen bites at his lip, not wanting to answer. He wants to come almost as much as he wishes he didn’t get off quite so hard on the pain and humiliation. Jeff spreads his legs, forcing Jensen’s thighs apart before he brings the paddle down again. This time, he manages to catch the edge of Jensen’s balls as well as the underside of his ass. Tears spring to Jensen’s eyes, a pained whimper escapes his lips.   
  
“Answer Jared,” Jeff says, aiming at the exact same spot again. “Do you want to come?”  
  
“Yes,” Jensen bites out. “Please.”  
  
“Such a slut,” Jared says, approvingly. “You were absolutely right about him. He’s been more than worth the money we spent.”  
  
“It was just luck,” Jeff says, setting the paddle down across the small of Jensen’s back, before running his thumb over the leather collar at the nape of Jensen’s neck. “When your lawyer friend, Misha, showed us his mugshot, I recognised him from when he was a student. Hard to forget a pretty face like his.”  
  
“Did you fuck him, professor?” Jared says, and Jensen can hear the laughter in his voice.   
  
“Nah,” Jeff says, tangling his fingers in Jensen’s hair and tugging his head up to face the restaurant diners. “He blew me once, in class. Sat under my desk and sucked my dick like I was paying him for it. Never asked me to return the favor, never even asked for an easy-A afterwards. Kid as bright as him, he didn’t need to. He did it because he loved it. Came just from choking on my dick and the risk of being caught. I knew then he was a natural-born slut.”  
  
Jensen doesn’t even remember that if he’s honest. He sucked a lot of dick in school. And he wasn’t alway sober at the time.   
  
Jeff abruptly drops Jensen’s head, picks up the paddle again and lands six sharp swats across his ass cheeks. Jensen’s dick grinds down against the towel with every blow.   
  
“Please,” Jensen sobs. “Please may I come, Sir?”  
  
He’s going to come whether or not Jeff permits it, but if he can do it without earning a punishment, life will be much easier.  
  
“No,” Jeff says. “Not yet. Stand up.”  
  
It takes Jensen a minute to comprehend the order. Another minute to compose himself enough to obey.   
  
It feels like everyone in the restaurant is watching him. They probably are. Jensen keeps his head down, too ashamed to risk glancing up.   
  
“Turn around,” Jeff orders. “Hands behind your back.”   
  
Jensen has no option but to obey. Jeff clasps Jensen’s wrists together and ties his leash around them before casually slapping his ass and telling him to turn back around.  
  
“Suck Jared off,” Jeff says. “Come before he does and we’ll be spanking you in public every day for the rest of this week.”  
  
Jared already has his cock out of his pants by the time Jensen awkwardly crawls underneath the table. He wishes the restaurant wasn’t so modern. That it at least used tablecloths. At least then he might be hidden. As it is, he’s still very much on view as he wraps his lips around Jared’s dick.   
  
He can imagine how obscene he must look kneeling there between Jared’s long legs. Panties twisted around his knees, the skin across his ass and thighs hot and tight, his dick hard and needy, as he sucks Jared’s dick down like he’s starving for it.   
  
It’s possibly the most humiliating position he’s been in since he left the training center.   
  
All it takes is Jared twisting his fingers in Jensen’s hair, choking him on his dick and Jensen comes hard enough to wind himself.

Jared comes a few seconds later, spunk filling Jensen’s mouth and spilling down his lips. Jensen has the presence of mind to at least remember to lick Jared’s dick clean before he tucks it back in his pants.   
  
“You better clean your mess off the floor, boy,” Jeff growls. “Or that’ll be another punishment on top of the one you just earned.”  
  
“Remind me to send Misha a gift basket,” Jared sighs happily, leaning back in his chair.  
  
“That’ll be the third one this month,” Jeff laughs.  
  
“Can I interest you in the dessert menu, gentlemen?”  
  
Underneath the table, face down as he licks his cold come from the floor, Jensen freezes and tries to make himself invisible at the sudden appearance of the waiter.  
  
“The maitre d’ insists that dessert is free if you require it,” the waiter continues smoothly. “And he wonders if you would like a table reserved for tomorrow lunch time?”  
  
 _ **  
**_

_**Finis** _

Thank you for reading! ❤️


End file.
